


Tumblr Fills, Collected

by gwyllgi



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Glove porn, M/M, Stubble, Tumblr, Various Kinks, bottom!Herc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllgi/pseuds/gwyllgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of fic written for various prompts (and offhand mentions) on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herc Glove Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Here there be ~~dragons~~ various things I wrote on tumblr. Most are going to be... well, porny, because, I mean, _tumblr_. All are completely unbetaed—sorry.
> 
> Chapter titles are my working titles, because.
> 
> I'll post any additional ones here as I write them, but you can also find them on [my tumblr](http://y-gwyllgi-unig.tumblr.com/).

The roar of a motorcycle outside of the house they'd let for their stay in Sydney made Raleigh smile and set aside the contracts he'd been reading to head for the door. Herc had apparently been successful in his attempt to find a rental. Recalling his enthusiasm before he'd left that morning, Raleigh was already imagining it in Herc's grin; hopefully it would lift some of the shadows that haunted him these days.

As Raleigh stepped outside, his first glimpse of Herc's triumph hit him like a blow to the chest and forced the air from his lungs.

Still straddling his bike, Herc pulled his helmet off and settled it between his legs, which drew Raleigh's attention to the spread of his thighs and the way his jeans strained over them. When Raleigh finally pulled his eyes away to Herc's face, he found the grin he'd anticipated, though tinged with more than a hint of evil. "See something you like?"

"You know damned well I do, asshole." Raleigh paced to the bike, admired the way the racing jacket Herc wore emphasized his shoulders, drew attention to his trim waist. He ran his fingers over the back of Herc's neck, through the sheen of sweat the rising heat had left. "You look good."

Herc's grin widened a hair as he leaned back, his gaze gone heavy-lidded. "Want a ride?"

Raleigh's eyes dropped to Herc's thighs again. "Hell, yeah. But we'll have to go inside for that."

Herc laughed, then handed Raleigh his helmet so he could dismount. Raleigh's eyes fixed helplessly on the shift of Herc's ass in the process—damn those jeans. He only looked up when Herc propped a finger under his chin and tilted it up for a quick kiss.

That was when Raleigh noticed the gloves.

It shouldn't have been a surprise; Herc had most of the rest of riding gear—why not gloves, too? The leather was skin-warm against Raleigh's chin, and, that close, he could smell them, the faint scent of leather going straight from his nose to his dick. He dove in for another kiss, caught Herc's hands and pulled them around his waist, nipped at Herc's lips when he had the gall to laugh.

"You're keeping those on," Raleigh pulled back enough to say, then kissed him again, fleeting and full of promise.

They left a trail of clothes as they made their way inside and into the bedroom: the helmet, set with proper care just inside the door; Herc's jacket, sliding off the back of a chair; Raleigh's ribbed tank, flung over a lamp; Herc's henley and Raleigh's sweatpants, dropped in a heap just outside the bedroom door; Raleigh's briefs, kicked under the foot of the bed. Through it all, the gloves stayed on and slid over Raleigh's flesh with just enough alien roughness to leave him shuddering.

Raleigh was fumbling with the fly of Herc's jeans when those gloved fingers curled around his cock. Raleigh's knees went and he sat heavily on the edge of the bed, slid from Herc's grip in his descent. Herc chuckled, the sound low and gravelly, and settled next to him. He tickled Raleigh's inner thigh as he leaned over to murmur in his ear, "That good, is it?"

Raleigh nodded even as he spread his thighs in invitation. Herc wasted no time in taking it; his fingers traced patterns on their way up, until they skimmed over his balls, barely dragging against the sensitive skin. Raleigh strangled a moan, only realized he'd closed his eyes when Herc growled in his ear.

"Open them. Don't you want to see this?"

Raleigh obediently dragged his lids up, dropped his chin to watch as Herc's fingers wrapped again around his cock. The black of the gloves was startling against Raleigh's fair skin, even with the flush of his arousal. Herc curled and uncurled his fingers in a wave that was mesmerizing in the rhythmic shift even as Raleigh ached for more. He shifted, lifted his hips ever-so slightly in suggestion as he shot a quick glance at Herc, with teeth barely caught in his lip for effect.

It worked as well as he had hoped.

Herc kissed Raleigh's bitten lip, lingered for a moment as his hand began to move. The leather pulled at his skin, dragging slightly with the dry contact, and Raleigh fought the dual urges to escape and encourage it. He rocked his hips again, braced one hand on Herc's denim-clad thigh and watched as his cock appeared and disappeared in the slide of Herc's fist like an obscene magic trick.

When the dry slide of Herc's hand was too much. Raleigh caught Herc's wrist and pulled him away. "Wait," he said, "I need a moment here."

Herc kissed his cheek, nuzzled behind his ear. "Let's try something else, then." He shifted to a side, and Raleigh was just opening his mouth to protest when Herc bent and twisted awkwardly to close his mouth around Raleigh's cock.

As blowiobs went, it was one of the sloppiest he'd ever had—in the best possible way. The sounds of Herc's slurping were downright pornographical, and when he pulled back, Raleigh's cock was shining with his saliva. He shot a look at Raleigh as he regained his earlier position against Raleigh's side and wrapped his gloves hand once more around Raleigh's swollen shaft.

It wasn't perfect, but it was just enough slick for Raleigh to groan and arch into the contact. He closed his eyes briefly, until Herc's chiding utterance of his name coaxed them open again. The sight was still fascinating, the contrast of the black of the glove as Herc stroked Raleigh's cock somehow decadent.

Herc's free hand slid across Raleigh's back to stroke at his far side, but not even his usual ticklish spots were a distraction, not when Herc wrapped that gloved hand around Raleigh's dick and teased in all the right places: a twist as it slid over the tip; a press and circle of his thumb at the spot just under the head that made Raleigh moan and grab at Herc's wrist again; the ripple in his fingers as he measured the lengtht; even the caress of his palm over Raleigh's balls. The spit had long since dried, but precum eased the way instead, spread over his skin by those damned gloves.

"Any time you wanted to kiss me would be good," Raleigh managed, unable to take offense to Herc's laughter as it was followed a moment later by a heated kiss that burned away Raleigh's last iota of common sense. He fumbled for Herc's crotch, rubbed his hand over the erection tenting Herc's jeans—those damned jeans—when his coordination failed him in his attempt to open the fly. Herc's groan was lost between them, consumed by their kiss, but Raleigh barely noticed, too caught up in the tightening in his balls, the curling if his toes against the floor, the clench of his free hand in the sheets at his hip.

Their kiss broke and Herc's mouth slid over Raleigh's jaw, down to his throat. In the spirit of helping, Raleigh dropped his head back and arched his neck in invitation, wild and wanton.

The pull of Herc's hand was almost too much, the feel of the gloves eased by slickness but not completely familiar—Raleigh imagined he could feel every bit of pebbling in the leather as it stroked over his skin. It was almost like being jerked off by a stranger, but Herc's scent twined with the scent of the leather, like home and rebellion all at once. He opened his mouth to tell Herc that, but Herc bit his throat and words fell away as Raleigh jerked and came.

When Raleigh opened his eyes again, Herc had pulled his hand away and regarded the gloved hand he'd had wrapped around Raleigh's dick moments ago. The black was spattered with white now, pearly drops that Raleigh could practically taste but that Herc wiped off on his jeans before Raleigh could get his tongue anywhere near.

"I think we'll be keeping these," Herc said, and tickled the inside of Raleigh's thigh again as he bumped their shoulders together. "Maybe get an extra pair—one for riding, one for Raleigh."

Raleigh made a sound of agreement and squirmed until he could lay his head on Herc's shoulder. "Sounds good to me."


	2. Herc is a Bossy Bottom

"You paintin' a picture back there, Rals?"

Raleigh laughed at Herc's pointed question and ran his hands over Herc's ass to squeeze each cheek. "Why, you think someone would buy it?" He nipped sharply at the curve of one cheek, then the other. "Maybe I should hang it over the bed."

Herc dropped his head to rest on his forearms, crossed where they kept him from collapsing face-first into the mattress. "Keep that up, boyo, and you can hang it over the couch—where you'll be sleeping." He sucked in a hasty inhalation when Raleigh's fingers spread his cheeks and Raleigh's breath puffed against his skin, exhaled just as quickly when Raleigh's tongue touched the pucker between them. It was barely a hint of contact, gone a moment later as Raleigh skimmed his teeth over Herc's ass again, bit hard enough that Herc was sure he'd left a mark. "Do I have to come back there or are you going to—"

Though he couldn't see it, Herc could imagine Raleigh's smirk perfectly: curved against Herc's ass as he ran a finger up and down Herc's crack and pressed deliberately each time it passed over the hole there. Herc shimmied his hips in protest, arched his back to present Raleigh with an easier target, and inched his knees that much farther apart—just in case Raleigh had forgotten what they were there for.

Raleigh, the smug shit, chuckled and smacked Herc's ass, then bit him again—Herc didn't know if he actually liked using his teeth that much or if he just liked the marks they left on Herc's skin, but the kid was practically a vampire. Fortunately, that fondness for teeth came with an equal fondness for tongue, which Herc appreciated when Raleigh relented and ran the flat of his tongue where his fingers had been stroking.

Herc swore when the tip of Raleigh's tongue teased at his hole, pressed ever-so slightly past the pucker. His fingers curled in the sheets as Raleigh fucked him with his tongue, a mimicry of what was to come, and he swore again when Raleigh's tongue disappeared to instead be replaced by the thrust of a finger. Dry, it was a little awkward, and Herc twisted to shoot Raleigh a glare over his shoulder.

"Any time you want to stop dicking around there would be just fine."

Raleigh had the temerity to laugh as he withdrew his finger and squeezed Herc's ass again. "Damn, you're bossy." He reached for the bottle of lube next to his knee on the bed and squirted a generous amount into his fingers, rubbed them suggestively together when Herc cocked an eyebrow. "You going to conduct this whole thing?"

"If you don't get your ass in gear, you'd better believe I will." Herc arched his back again, thrusting his ass higher as he dropped his head back to his forearms. "Now get your goddamned fingers in my ass or I'll do it myself."

"Promise? That would be hot." Raleigh's tone was teasing, but Herc couldn't object to it, not when one slick finger circled his hole before pressing inside. It went much easier this time, and Herc sighed in relief even as he clenched around the invading digit, just to remind Raleigh who was in charge.

Raleigh laughed again and splayed his free hand over Herc's hip, fingers digging into the hollow of his hipbone. "Did you know you've got freckles back here?" he asked conversationally as he worked his finger in and out of Herc's hole. His hand moved from Herc's hip to instead poke his ass, apparently marking freckles. "Here, and here. Hell, they're all over. I think these here," he said as he traced a pattern, "look like Cassiopeia. You've got a constellation on your ass."

Herc debated glaring at him, but the effort was to much as pleasure sparked through him; despite Raleigh's casual tone, he'd continued his finger-fucking, slid a second finger in to join the first and curved them _just so_ to make Herc's balls tingle. "Can't say I ever noticed," he growled instead. "We done talking now?"

Raleigh hummed, but acquiesced and added another finger to the pair in Herc's ass, pumped them until Herc swore again. The fingers were abruptly gone a moment later, but Herc wasn't about to complain, not when there came the sound of a foil packet being torn open and then Raleigh's soft sigh as he presumably rolled the condom on. There was the pop of the lube's cap, the wet sound of Raleigh's hand on his own dick, and then Raleigh was pushing into him.

Herc had never been much of one for romantic notions and rainbows, but the slide, the stretch as Raleigh filled his ass was so goddamned _glorious_ that he could almost hear the _hallelujah_ choir.

"OK?" Raleigh asked and, at Herc's jerky nod, snapped his hips—out, in. His hands bracketed Herc's hips, moved them with the rhythm of his thrusts—as though Herc needed any encouragement to impale himself on Raleigh's perfect cock. The slap of their bodies meeting, Raleigh's uneven breathing, the creak of the mattress—they filled Herc's senses, yet were still barely audible over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

The rhythm of Raleigh's thrusts changed, became quick and shallow as he bent over Herc's back, pressed his chest against it and ran his teeth over the nape of Herc's neck. Unable to help the shiver, Herc could only curl his fingers in the sheets again as Raleigh's hips pistoned; if he'd had a headboard, Herc would've been hanging on to it for dear life.

Herc groaned when Raleigh's hand snaked around him to stroke over his abdomen, then found the line of his hip and followed it to where Herc's cock bobbed with each thrust. The first few strokes of Raleigh's hand were too rough, too dry, but it wasn't long before the slick of Herc's precum eased the way, just enough to make each slide of Raleigh's hand almost— _almost_ —as good as each thrust of his cock into Herc's ass. Herc rocked between them, fucked Raleigh's hand, shuddered each time the fat head of Raleigh's dick slid over the bundle of nerves that made his toes curl.

"Dammit, Herc," Raleigh said, almost growled in a tone that Herc had never heard him use outside of the bedroom (or the storage closet, or the bathroom, or that one memorable evening in LOCCENT); it was a tone all for Herc, and Herc revelled in it. "You—"

Herc never did find out what Raleigh'd intended to say—a moment later Raleigh peeled himself off Herc's back, gripped Herc's shoulder with one hand, and fucked him hard enough to make Herc see stars, long strokes that made Herc feel every inch as it pumped into him. Herc threw his head back helplessly, felt himself bare his teeth as pleasure jolted through him. He imagined Raleigh doing the same, but the thought was gone a moment later, lost in the clenching of his fingers as his balls tingled and tightened.

"Touch yourself," Raleigh said, though it was more a desperate request than a demand. If Herc had been in the right frame of mind, he'd have teased Raleigh about his breathlessness. As it was, Herc only shifted his weight onto one arm, wrapped his hand around his own dick, and pumped it like his life depended on it.

Hell, it very well might have.

"Close," he said, and damned if his own voice wasn't as broken and breathless as Raleigh's. "Just—" he began, but there was no more room for words as he clenched around Raleigh's cock and emptied his balls over his hand as he came.

Raleigh made a sound with which Herc was growing increasingly familiar: a low, guttural sound that meant that Raleigh's brain was offline, and it was just a matter of time before he was an orgasmic mess. He fucked Herc through his climax, thrusts increasingly erratic until finally his rhythm sputtered into a few hard, shallow thrusts that barely rocked from where he'd buried himself balls-deep in Herc. Another low sound, less than a whimper, more than a sigh, and Raleigh pulsed within Herc, filled the condom with his cum.

Herc rolled over as soon as Raleigh withdrew, reached to strip the condom from Raleigh's wilting cock and slid from the bed to bin it. "I think you fucked the freckles off my ass, Rals," he teased with a grin, then leaned over Raleigh to steal a lazy kiss. He laughed when Raleigh wrapped his arms around Herc and dragged him back onto the bed for another kiss, one that lingered far longer than the first.

"I think there are still plenty left," Raleigh said once they came up for air, and skimmed his finger over the freckle at Herc's lower lip. "Might take a few more tries to get them all."

Herc shook his head with fond exasperation and rolled them over, settled between Raleigh's spread thighs and levered himself up with a hand at either side of Raleigh's head. "How many do-overs do you think you get?"

"As many as it takes." Raleigh grinned up at him, traced a finger over the sanskrit tattooed on Herc's shoulder. "You saying you want me to quit trying?"

Herc didn't resist when Raleigh flipped them again, only raised an eyebrow as Raleigh rolled his hips in a slow thrust against Herc's. "Never said that." He reached up to tweak Raleigh's nose, chuckled when Raleigh twitched away from his fingers. "You get as many as you need."


	3. Herc Tummy Love

Herc had never understood morning people.

Sure, he'd managed to drag himself out of bed at the ass-crack of dawn for _years_ , but it had been one of his least favorite things about military life. As soon as he'd had freedom to determine his own wake-up time, it had been pushed back hours.

Chuck told him it was because he was an old man. Herc preferred to think of it as beauty sleep.

Raleigh was a morning person, and not just any morning person—he was the goddamned Energizer Bunny of morning people, high-energy as soon as he rolled out of bed. He frequently attempted to rouse Herc, despite Herc's resistance by pulling the sheets over his head and slurring curses. It hadn't stopped Raleigh trying, though.

Sometimes it was breakfast in bed—usually pancakes so laden with syrup that just looking at them made Herc's teeth ache, but that he all but licked the plate clean of.

Sometimes it was a trip to the gym, where Herc would blearily stumble along on the treadmill while Raleigh poked him to go faster so he could spot him.

Sometimes it was a leisurely early-morning bowjob, during which Herc would usually become aware enough of what was going on just in time to come.

When Herc woke to a light scratching on his belly, he suspected that it was going to be one of those mornings.

He levered himself up on an elbow and lifted the thin sheet to find Raleigh rubbing his cheek over Herc's belly like an oversized cat, all stubble and pink lips and blue eyes watching him with a _took you long enough_ sparkle. Those lip curved with a wicked grin, but Raleigh made no effort to take things farther south; he just rubbed his cheek against Herc's belly until the tickle of his stubble nearly drove Herc mad.

"You gonna do something as long as you're there?" Herc growled, even as he stroked Raleigh's exposed cheek, still warm from the trapped heat of the covers.

"Nah." Raleigh turned his face against Herc's belly, smashed his nose into it as he continued to rub. "This is more fun," he said—or so Herc guessed from the slur of syllables, muffled against his flesh.

"Goddamned tease," Herc grouched, though there was no heat behind it. When Raleigh laughed, Herc dropped back to the mattress and closed his eyes, lost himself in the shiver of the sound, the drag of Raleigh's all-but-invisible stubble over his skin, the press of Raleigh's nose following the curves of his abdominals.

He hadn't meant to fall asleep again, but when he next woke, it was to Raleigh's exultant laughter as he brought Herc off with his hand, his cheek still pressed to Herc's stomach as it tightened and heaved.

"Gonna have to remember this one," Raleigh said. "Best morning ever."

Herc couldn't have agreed more.


End file.
